immortal_mortalfandomcom-20200213-history
Mo Wuji
History * he was a top biological and botanist in the past Cultivation Pill Master Level Physique Level Mortal World '''(Undying world) * Earth Elemental Bead (442) * Metal Elemental Bead (526) * Water Elemental Bead (700) * Mo Wuji removes the Elemental Beads and changes name from Undying World to Mortal World(1002) * Fire Elemental Bead (???) * Wood Elemental Bead (???) * Darkness Bead (919) * Thunder Bead (809) '''Cultivation Techniques * Immortal Mortal Technique '''(51) * '''Revolving Star Passage Technique (91) *# Dou Stage: *## Nature's Shift (93) *## Big Dipper Shift *## Solitary Dreamstar (241) *## Meteoric Starwave *# Zhuan Stage: *## Heaven's Magic Star *## Eternal Convergence *## Midnight Revolution *## Qiankun Upheaval (302) *# Xing Stage: *## Rising Dragon Star Shift (336) *## Earthly Star Shift *## Heavenly Star Shift *## Revolving Star Passage *# Yi Stage: *## * Immortal Mortal Technique (Tian Ji Sect Version) '(199) * '''Reverse Circulation Immortal Mortal Technique '(Self Created) (276) * '''Pan Clan's Witch Physical Body Cultivation Technique * Star Sea Sacred Technique '''(Sea of Consciousness) (643) * '''Seven Buddha Scripture(???) * Spirit Splitting Techinque(Self Created) (???) * Laws Of Darkness(893) Skills * Invisible Sword Technique '(87) * '''Deadly Seven Style Lightning Sky Skill '(132) *# First Style - Lightning Flash *# Second Style - Boundless Lightning Rain (212) * '''Wind Escape Technique (301) *# Nine Basic Levels *# Five Major Relms (534) *## Definite Wind *## Formless Wind *## Wind Teleportation *## Guiding Wind *## Wind Beckoning * Nirvana Pole Shadow (Heaven Grade) (316) * Spiritual Eye (Sacred Art) '(337, 346) * '''Lightning Web '(354) * 'Domain '(478) *# Domain Crushing Fist *# Whirlpool Domain * 'Merging his heavenly fire with his fist '(454) * '''Wheel Of Life And Death (Enlightenment) (487) * Saber Sacred Art (Enlightenment) (587) *# Grand Desert *# Winding River *# Setting Sun * Halberd Sacred Art (Enlightenment) (658) *# Grand Desert (Converted from Saber Sacred Art) *# Winding River (Converted from Saber Sacred Art) *# Setting Sun (Converted from Saber Sacred Art) *# Remnant Chasm * Spiritual Will Arrow(Self Created) (???) * Seven World Killers (Enlightenment) '''(800) *# World of Man *# Heaven and Earth *# Fortune *# Yin Yang *# All Creation *# Falsehood *# Returning Mortality '''Possessions * Immortal Mortal Manual (51) * The Wordless Pill Manual (65) * Tian Ji Pole (91) * Storage Bag (128) * Heaven Crow's Natural Silk Armour (133) (Destroyed) * Notes of the Array Dao (from Chu Xingzi) (144) * Land Based Spiritual Herbs Book (156) * Storage Ring (190) * Scholar's Heart (Resides in Mo Wuji Mind Palace) (276) * Blackstone Storage Ring (For Storing Blackstones) (408) * Grass, Wood, Stone Book (455) * Half Moon Halberd Blade (471) * Breath of Hongmeng (491) (Xiantian Treasure) * Book of Luo (13/13) (Xiantian Treasure) ( Mo Wuji has a 6 pages of it and Cen Shuyin has 1 page of it and Murong Xiangyu has 6 pages of it) * Tier 9 (Maybe Higher) Immortal Puppet (611) (Destroyed Except for Artificial Artifact Spirit) * Tier 9 (Maybe Higher) Half Moon Weighted Halberd (629) * Fire ,Water and Dark Element Primal Crystals (???) * Sage Dao Talisman (Xiantian Treasure) (???) * Kun Wu Sword (Xiantian Treasure) (???) Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Rao Zhou City Category:Cheng Yu State